


[Podfic] Hakatai

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Camping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, grand canyon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of sevenfists' fic "Hakatai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Hakatai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hakatai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10899) by sevenfists. 



**Title:** [Hakatai](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/79129.html)  
 **Author:** sevenfists  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Sam and Dean go to the Grand Canyon.  
 **Podficcer’s Notes:**  
1\. This was recorded for theheartofspn’s Winchester Summer LOVEfest! ♥ Originally posted [here](http://theheartofspn.livejournal.com/7013.html).  
2\. I have no idea how “hakatai” is actually pronounced, but it is a type of shale found at the Grand Canyon.  
3\. The photo in the coverart was snagged from somewhere in google images! /o/

**File Length & Size:** 00:13:55 || 8.4MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hakatai%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

To listen to a streaming version, just click through the link above.


End file.
